


Hot Chocolate

by kisssanitygoodbye



Series: Outsiders [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Garrett was younger, his mum used to tell him that hot chocolate can cure anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

When Garrett was younger, his mum used to tell him that hot chocolate can cure anything; nasty colds, insomnia, sadness, and even broken hearts.

Of course he believed her; that’s what you do when you’re eight years old.

It stopped when he was fifteen, when the whole world suddenly turned against him. Well, he thought it had, at least. His teachers were stupid, his parents were stupid, Bethany and Carver were stupid (well, Carver is  _still_  stupid if you ask him), and sometimes even his friends were stupid. Even  _Andy_ was stupid.

And now, he’s not sure what to believe. When he thinks about it, there are frustratingly few things in his life he can be sure about. And not all of them are nice.

He’s sure that the athletes are all idiots. He’s sure that Stannard is the worst headmistress his school has ever seen. He’s sure that some of his fellow students are kind of weird — like the girl in Chemistry class who’s always quietly humming to herself and constantly asks Irvine to repeat his instructions because she didn’t pay attention; or the new boy who always sits alone at lunch, never smiles and doesn’t talk to anyone.

He’s sure that he has no idea what to call Andy in his mind. He’s his friend, of course he is, and he’ll never be less, but maybe… maybe he could be more than that.

But no matter what Garrett calls him in his mind, it doesn’t change the fact that his maybe-more-than-friends-friend Andy is not a very happy person, and this is the scariest thing he’s sure of.

“Hey.” Andy snaps his fingers in front of Garrett’s face, and Garrett blinks. “You just totally zoned out, didn’t you? What were you thinking about?”

Andy has his knees tucked up, arms tight around Garrett’s favourite pillow, and he leans forward a little, completely ignoring the tv series they’re currently watching on Garrett’s laptop.

Garrett shrugs. “Hot chocolate.”

Andy lifts an eyebrow. “What?”

“I think I want some is all.” He gets up, because it’s true, and he not only wants it, he  _craves_ it. The timing is right too, because as soon as he looks out of the window he realises that it has started to snow. “You don’t need to pause. Just tell me if Dean has fucked up again when I get back.”

“He’s Dean, of course he’ll fuck something up.”

They both chuckle, and then Garrett leaves the room and walks downstairs, and he can hear the clattering of dishes even before he enters the kitchen.

“Hey Mum,” he says, taking the milk out of the fridge.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” She’s wearing the ugly yellow rubber gloves, and they’re hurting his eyes.

“Making hot chocolate.”

She laughs, and it’s nice, because she hasn’t done it a lot since Dad died. “When was the last time you had some? Three years ago? Do you need help?” He gives her a  _look_ , and she lifts her hands, soapy water trickling onto the floor tiles. “Sorry, sorry, I take it back.”

He watches her while he waits for the milk to get warm, and he wonders whether she remembers what she used to tell him when he was younger.

“Are you not feeling well?”

Well, there it is.

He tells her he’s fine, because he is, and maybe Andy is the one responsible for this sudden craving, and not his stomach.

He takes two mugs out of the cupboard and fills them, and he adds whipped cream and marshmallows too, because why not go all the way if you’ve already made some, right?

Walking with two full mugs isn’t easy, and it’s a miracle that he makes it up the stairs without spilling anything. He opens the door with his elbow and closes it with his foot, and Andy lets go of the pillow and takes one of the mugs, holding it with both hands and sniffing it before taking a sip.

“This is amazing,” Andy says quietly. “It’s been ages since I last had hot chocolate.”

Garrett laughs. “I know, right?”

The smile on Andy’s face is huge, and maybe hot chocolate can’t cure  _everything_ , but it sure can help a little with the sadness.

“Did I miss anything?” Garrett asks, getting comfortable again and turning his attention back to the screen.

“Dean fucked up again.”

“Typical.”

“I know, right?”


End file.
